A little story
by Ebbas Fanfiction
Summary: It's what happens after httyd 2, spoiler alert, watch the second movie before reading this!
1. Alphas

**I don't owe the character or the story.**

**That's all I can think of...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I woke up early, Toothless wasn't there. It had been one week after Drago's attack. I went downstairs, to be met by my mother. She gave me a plate with some salad. I just played around with my fork on the salad. I wasn't hungry, I could only think of my father. Mom looked at me upset, and I could understand, first off she lost him too, and second of all, I hadn't been eating for a week.

''Everything is gonna be allright Hiccup,'' mom said as she walked up to me.

''Why would Drago even do that? He wanted my own dragon to kill me!''

''I know, but at least he isn't free now, and Toothless is the new alpha of the dragons here on Berk!'' she said to calm me down.

''I can't believe it, Toothless wanted to kill me...'' I whispererd.

''No he didn't, and you know that you still can't blame him, for what Drago did,''

I nodded and looked down at the food. I jumped up when Astrid stormed in. ''Hiccup! There's a stranger on the beach, she...'' Astrid was breathless.

''What is it Astrid?'' I asked and took her arms and looked her in the eyes.

''She tried to... she tried to kill me because..'' she gasped when she saw in what a bad shape I was. She continued. ''I didn't say where Toothless were, I think she works for Dagur... Where's Toothless now?!'' she asked panicking.

I let go of her hands and sat down just staring into the air. ''I don't know...'' I said and breathing heavily.

* * *

No ones POV

Astrid and Valka looked up at each other.

''Hiccup, we have to find him before anyone else does...'' Astrid said.

''She's right Hiccup, Toothless can be anywhere, it's not too late..'' Valka filled in. Astrid whistled to Stormfly too come. Hiccup looked up and shooked his head sadly. ''What is it?'' Astrid asked. ''Without me he can't fly, he's helpless without me... If someone catches him... then he's'' Hiccup sighed. ''then he's good as dead..'' Astrid filled in. ''Then lets make sure no one finds him...'' Valka said.

Hiccup stood up and he and Astrid jumped up on Stormfly's back. ''Mom keep this woman busy if she comes here, win us some time.'' he said and then they flew away to the other young Vikings. ''If you find her we'll meet at Dragon Island..'' Astrid said. Everyone nodded.

The Vikings split up and Astrid and Toothless went to Dragon Island. Hiccup didn't say a word, which was very unusual.

''Hiccup, you are his most precious thing he have, you have to believe that we'll find him..'' she said and started a little braid on his hair. He looked at her and made a fake smile.

''What?'' he said.

''You have to believe...'' he cut off.

''No not that, that!'' he said and pointed at something. It was a fire. They both looked at each other and then started running as fast as they could. Then they heard a dragon like sound, but not just any sound it was Toothless. ''Toothless!'' Hiccup got a smile when he saw his dragon but not for very long. Toothless was chained to the ground, and looked worried. Then Hiccup understood, it was a trap. Hiccup just took Astrid's hand and started running but soon they were surrounded by Dagurs Viking friends. Toothless growled and looked at the woman who was walking closer to him and patted him on the head.

''That's the woman from the beach...'' Astrid said, with anger in her voice. Hiccup looked around. Searching for Dagur, but he wasn't there.

''Where's Dagur?!'' Hiccup shouted to the woman who was now holding a knife pointed to Toothless's neck. The woman immediately froze. ''That voice...'' she tried to look closer but Hiccup just backed away. ''Hiccup..'' she whispered. Hiccup and Astrid stared at each other. He dragged her closer to protect her, even though he knew she could protect herself. She smiled a little. ''Who are you?'' Hiccup finally said. ''My name is Kayla, do you know who the owner of that Night fury is?'' Astrid put on a stone face. ''We had never seen a Night fury before now.'' she said. Hiccup nodded.

''Well then he's mine I guess...'' Kayla said. The concern started to grow in Hiccup. ''Wait, do you know how to fly him, I mean it looks like he has a fake part of the tail...''

''Oh, sweetie I'm not gonna fly him.. I'm gonna kill him.'' she said and smiled.

''Are you crazy?! Toothless is the only...'' Hiccup covered his mouth with his hand. Looking at Astrid.

''Oh, so you do know the dragon?'' Hiccup looked her in the eyes. ''No, I've heard rumors, you know I am the dragon conqueror..''

''You? Valka's little walking fishbone?! Ha!'' Astrid's anger was growing even more now.

''He's not a walking fishbone!'' Astrid said.

''Astrid it's okey, how do you know my mom?!'' he asked Kayla.

''We were best friends, but you know things changed when you came around.. She didn't have time to care about me.'' she said with evil in her voice.

''You know Valka?'' Astrid asked.

Kayla didn't have time to answer before she saw Valka in the air with her dragon.

''Kayla, let the dragon and the boy and girl go.'' Toothless let go of an happy purr when he heard Valka.

''The dragon is yours?'' Kayla said and looked back at Toothless.

''No.. But I know the owner...'' she said. Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other with worried eyes.

''Then tell me!'' Kayla said angry.

''Not gonna happen!'' she shouted back. In a second Kayla had token a grip around Astrid's neck and pointed a knife to it. Hiccup gasped for air as the knife made a small cut on Astrid's neck.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I was just about to talk when Astrid stopped me.

''Hicc... Hiccup don't!'' I looked at her as the cut went deeper as she went out of breath. I couldn't stop myself.

''I'm the owner of the Night fury! Now stop!'' I shouted as Kayla let go of Astrid.

She struggled for air and mom flew over to her, and Cloudjumper picked her up.

''Oh, then why don't you try to save him, because he killed your father? Because you don't care? Because you are willing to risk his life before yours? And you are just one person?'' I started to get watery eyes, and in a second a tear dripped down my cheek. I wiped it away and looked up. _Now_ im pissed.

''No, because you aren't the only one who got reinforcement...''

''What?'' she said and in a second 'Lout, 'Legs and Ruff and Tuff was there. Attacking Kayla. Stormfly came later searching for her owner.

''Stormfly!'' Astrid coughed. Her dragon heard her right away and flew down to her. She jumped up on her dragon and patted her a little.

''Nice to see you girl!'' she said and flew to Toothless. She tried to get him loose from the chain.

''Kayla, you might have more Vikings that protects you but we have the dragons,'' I said.

She pointed her knife at me, ready to kill me, when a plasma blast hit the knife, Toothless walked infront of me, hissing at Kayla like the day anyone first saw Toothless when he was protecting me from Hookfang. The same day I defeated The red death, the day _we_ defeated The red death...

Kayla backed away with an terrified face. ''Everyone! We have to leave, run to the boats!'' she shouted.

I runned to Toothless and hugged him. ''I'm sorry bud, this was all my fault...'' I said. ''Lets go home.'' Astrid shouted.

We flew home quickly. And I started eating again, not much, but a little bit.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Heather

Chapter two :

* * *

Astrid's POV

I woke up kind of late. I went down to Stormfly ang gave her a basket of fish. She started eating right away. I patted her and went outside. Shoot, I missed the dragon racing. I wonder who won, but then it became kind of obvious, the only one who was better than me was Hiccup, but what if he didn't come either. I guess it would be the twins. I sighed just by the thought.

I started walking to Valka's and Hiccup's house. I knocked at the door three times. Valka opened the door.

''Hi Astrid, what can I help you with?'' she asked.

''I was wondering if Hiccup was here?''

''Oh no, he's looking for you, he thought it was weird that you didn't come to dragon racing. I think he flew to an Island he had been to some weeks ago with you, the day we met for the first time in 20 years, what was the name? Itchy armpit?'' she said and laughed a little.

''Yeah, I kind of overslept, but ok, thanks!'' I said, she nodded and closed the door.

I whistled to Stormfly. We flew to the island fast, I saw Hiccup standing at the edge of the cliff, he jumped.

''Hiccup!'' I screamed, then it hit me, he wasn't trying to kill himself he was training with Toothless. I ran and looked down, he was gone.

''Where have you been mi'lady?'' he was behind me in the air flying. I turned round.

''I sort of overslept... But if you were looking for me, why didn't you just knock at my window or something?''

''Uhm, I don't know, it just didn't feel like you would sleep that long..''

I rolled my eyes and jumped up on Stormfly and flew up in the air. ''Why'd you come here?'' I asked.

''I couldn't get my dad out of my head, so I came here..''

''That's not very smart considering everything sort of started here you know?''

''Yeah I kind of didn't have time to think... Can we talk about something else, please?''

''Sure.. Who won dragon racing?'' he rolled his eyes and a small smile appeared on his face. He didn't look like a chief, and I know he doesn't want to be one either, not now. And the braids I do on him is just a reminder. He will be crowned to be the chief of Berk tomorrow.

''I did of course, it's just weird, after the crowning ceremony, I won't have free time with Toothless...''

''Yes you will, you'll be the _chief_ Hiccup! If you don't have time, you make time!'' he nodded, but not a happy nod, more like a dissapointment.

''You know, if you really don't want to, you can let someone else be the chief..'' I said, trying to sound understanding, but i don't understand, nothing like this have happened to me.

''No I can't, my dad wanted me to be the chief, he was proud to tell me that... I... I just can't let him down...'' his eyes was getting watery, it was quiet for a while.

''Hiccup, we should probably get home our dragons are getting tired.''

I didn't notice how tired they actually were before I said it. Hiccup nodded and we flew home.

* * *

Hiccup's POV

I jumped of Toothless. ''Go get some rest, bud.'' I said and he went inside. I was just gonna walk inside when I heard a familiar voice.

''Hiccup?'' Iturned around. Heather. What is she doing here?

''Hi, Heather what are you doing here?'' I asked, she was taller now, her hair longer but her clothing style was the same.

''Uhm, I just came to visit, but it seems like I'll be here for a while, my parents, are dead and I couldn't think of an better Island but Berk.. Sorry for you dad though.'' she looked down.

''Hiccup? Where are you I need your help in the kitchen!'' It was mom, she stepped outside and just looked at Heather for a while.

''Who is that?'' Heather asked.

''Heather, meet my mom, mom meet Heather..''

''That's your mom?'' she sounded surprised. I nodded.

''Heather?!'' I knew it was Astrid's voice right a way. First she just stared at Heather with a stone face,the she smiled, I sighed in relief. They hugged each other, it was weird seeing Astrid like this.

First Heather stared at my braids. ''Why do you have braids?'' she asked.

''Because.. hm, I don't know why, Astrid would you like to tell us?''

''Because I often do them, I just can't believe he keeps them though.'' she answered. ''Heather, you got a dragon?'' I asked.

She nodded,

''Well, what is it?'' Hiccup asked. Heather sighed, ''It's a Grapple grounder...'' (I know it's only in the game) Hiccup and I gasped, and I think I heard Valka drop a knife.

''They're as rare as the Night fury, how did you find it?'' Fishlegs were behind us and so were the twins and Snotlout.

''I don't know really, a dragon was attacking me and it just... protected me...'' she looked up.

''Woooow, where is it?'' Tuff asked. ''On the beach... I was afraid of leaving her, there were this woman that was trying to take her away from me, but we escaped..''

''What was her name?'' Astrid said.

''She said her name was Kayla...'' Astrid and Hiccup stared at each other.


End file.
